fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Fantendoverses
This page is a list of other continuities that contrast with the Fantendoverse. These alternate realities co-exist and can be traveled to and from. Anybody is able to create an alternate Fantendoverse and add them to the list below. Please note that the list isn't complete and most likely will never be, considering that there are infinite continuities and only a select few are elaborated on. For more information regarding how it's structured, visit this page. Alternate Universes *'New Fantendoverse' *'Shattered Prime' *'Spareverse' *'World 2' *'Lethalverse' *'RTAverse' *'Mynisverse / Omega Prime' *'Skybound ' *'Betaverse' *'Highverse' *'Brimm's World' *'Wild Woman Leah's World' *'Blendaverse' *'Igniverse' *'Spectraverse' *'What-Ifs?' *'Paradigm' *'The Quaznic Fantendoverse' *'Neotendoverse / Sigma Prime' *'Medieverse '(formerly known as the Black Death Universe) *'The Next Fantendoverse' *'Swaptendoverse ' *'Splintered New Fantendoverse' *'Warverse' *'Zaxiverse' *'Wallverse' *'Spirit Universe' *'LEGO Fantendoverse' *'Fun-in-the-Sunverse' *'Steamverse' *'Heaven' *'Hell' Minor Universes A few universes are or have been mentioned at some point throughout the Fantendoverse or discussions with writers for the Fantendoverse, if you have an Alternate Fantendoverse that either makes minor mentions or is something of topic please add it below along with a short description of any information about it. *The Stolen Universe - The main universe where Fantendoverse characters are stolen by The Programmer from, if a character has obvious parallels to a Main Fantendoverse character in the Hiddenverse this is likely the Universe they were stolen from, nothing is known about this universe other than the characters stolen from it *Byeahverse - The universe where Byeahs exist, it is unspecified whether this is the Jermaverse or something different but is merely used in conjunction with the existence of Byeah #3113 in the Main Fantendoverse *Arabiaverse - A universe heavily inspired by One Thousand and One Arabian Nights. Genies and sorceresses exist in this universe, with a genie named Rihlat Qasir, or Trip, owned by Princess Rachel Harel. At the moment, it's overrun by the Tifft clan, a group of undead people with vampire like traits, run by Rubelline Tifft. Other notable residents include a sorceress named Mallory. *T-Verse - A universe in which Earth has been deemed uninhabitable, so humanity has taken to space. Most of humanity resides in a floating space station known as Station V. *Cryoverse - A modern universe where a city named Cryopolis has been frozen over. Aside from the existence of Cryopolis and the lack of some significant figures, it is mostly similar to the New Fantendoverse. Notable residents include a snowboarder named Unten, a DJ named Volt, a raver named Vindozz, and an Amatsuchi! fangirl named Sakeena. *Vacationverse - A universe blessed with beautiful weather and an overall carefree atmosphere. Valerie Heartgold runs a branch of the Silent Seas Resort on the Eventide Archipelago, where many people go for holidays. Other notable residents include an actress named Xerox, a lighthouse keeper named Cosmetta, and a sailor named Alexandria Earhart. *Lander's Universe - Although mostly unknown, un-noteworthy and presumably destroyed post-shattering Lander is known to have come from a different universe that was near the Old Fantendoverse. He does not remember much of it. Category:Universes Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse